The present invention relates to a rope. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a ballast braid fast rope.
Currently, the United States Navy utilizes an eight (8) plait rope construction with no core when personnel rapidly descent from aircraft. Extreme downwash (downwash may be defined, but without limitation, as downward air turbulence caused by the motion or action of a propeller or jet) or other turbulent conditions make this rope unusable.
Other types of ropes are also uncontrollable in high downwash and low altitude conditions. Uncontrollable ropes may interfere with rotor or propeller blades (potentially causing a crash) or strike personnel on the ground. Additionally, uncontrolled ropes also may make it difficult for users to grasp the rope or safely control a fast rope descent.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a fast rope that allows personnel to rapidly descend from aircraft in extreme downwash or turbulent conditions.